Kochen mit Harry
by Chrysopras
Summary: Hier war er also, gefesselt an einem Grabstein von Tom Riddle, während Wurmschwanz ein Baby in einem riesigen Kessel kochte. – So beginnt die unsinnige Geschichte, in der Harry seine fragwürdige Kochkunst beweist und Wurmschwanz fälschlicherweise glaubt, Harry wolle dem Dunklen Lord einen neuen Körper verschaffen. Nun, einen neuen Körper bekommt Voldemort auch…


**Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Erfinderin ist Joanne K. Rowling und ich schäme mich (nicht wirklich), dass ich die Harry Potter Welt benutze, um meine furchtbaren Ideen sprießen zu lassen!

**AN:** Eigentlich war das hier nicht als P18 Slash gedacht, aber jetzt ist es irgendwie PWP (mit einem Versuch, das Ganze logisch zu machen, was es natürlich nicht ist) geworden… und dann habe ich das Ganze auch noch so schnell geschrieben… und eigentlich bin ich nicht wirklich gut darin PWPs zu schreiben. Das letzte PWP war zwischen Harry und Scabior, welches eigentlich gut ankam (so scheint es), jedoch bin ich wirklich unerfahren in diesem… Bereich der Schreibkunst, also bin ich euch nicht böse, wenn ihr nach dem Lesen dieser Kurzgeschichte mich mit Tomaten bombardiert! Ach ja, das fett und schräg geschriebene ist ein Zitat aus dem vierten Buch, Kapitel »Fleisch, Blut und Knochen«.

* * *

**Kochen mit Harry**

Hier war er also, gefesselt an einem Grabstein von Tom Riddle, während Wurmschwanz ein Baby in einem riesigen Kessel kochte.

_**„Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Sohn erneuern!"**_

_**Die Grabplatte unter Harrys Füßen knackte. Von Grauen erfüllt sah Harry, wie ein schmaler Staubwirbel auf Wurmschwanz' Befehl hin aus dem Grab aufstieg und dann…**_

„Was tust du da?!"

Wurmschwanz erschrak und der Staub fiel wenige Schritte vor dem Kessel zu Boden. Harry war erleichtert.

„Meine Güte, du hast echt keine Ahnung vom Kochen", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Was?", kam es von Wurmschwanz, aber Harry ignorierte ihn und befreite sich aus seinen Fesseln, was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, aber er war sehr flexibel und er war Harry Potter.

„Ich halte zwar nichts von Kannibalismus, aber wenn das Baby schon mal drin ist, dann kann man sich wenigstens die Mühe machen, die Mahlzeit schmackhaft zu würzen."

„Was?!", quiekte Wurmschwanz ganz bleich im Gesicht, mit großen Augen sah er zum brodelnden Kessel und dann zu Harry, der sich nachdenklich das Kinn rieb und dann plötzlich mit den Fingern schnipste.

„Hast du zufällig ein Stück Papier und und etwas zu Schreiben bei dir?"

Zufällig hatte Wurmschwanz die gewünschten Objekte bei sich, und weil er so verwirrt über die ganze Situation war, reichte er ein Pergamentfetzen und eine Schreibfeder mit ewiger Tinte ganz ohne zu zögern dem Jungen, welcher daraufhin eine Einkaufsliste erstellte.

„Hier", sagte Harry und drückte das Stück Papier in Wurmschwanz' Hände. „Das alles brauchen wir, damit das Endergebnis perfekt wird!"

„Wie – Was – Du willst das Ritual fortsetzen?" Wurmschwanz überflog die Liste und runzelte die Stirn, „Pfeffer? Salz? Tomaten? Knoblauch und Zwiebeln und…" Die Liste war ziemlich lang, es war unglaublich, dass Harry alles auf ein Papierfetzen schreiben konnte. „Warum all diese Dinge?", fragte Wurmschwanz.

„Weil das, äh, Ritual – oder wie auch immer du es nennst – sonst schief geht, also beeil dich bevor das Baby zu gar gekocht wird!" Wurmschwanz nickte nervös und verschwand mit einem ‚Plopp'. Ritual? Sahen Todesser das Kochen als Ritual an? Harry zuckte die Schultern und warf einen Blick in den blubbernden Kessel. Rote Augen starrten ihn wütend an und er seufzte.

„Jetzt schau nicht so griesgrämig. Du bist doch freiwillig in den Kessel gefallen, also lächel mal ein wenig, sonst verdirbst du das Essen, bevor es überhaupt fertig ist."

Die roten Augen glühten und der Kessel brodelte stark.

„Ach hör mal auf damit, oder willst du das, äh, Ritual ruinieren?"

Der Kesselinhalt brodelte etwas schwächer. Na bitte!

Wieder war ein ‚Plopp' zu hören und Wurmschwanz erschien mit einem schwebenden und vollgestopften Einkaufskorb.

„Das ging schnell! Das hast du gut gemacht!", lobte Harry und Wurmschwanz lächelte zittrig und voller Stolz, da er wahrscheinlich nicht oft gelobt wurde. Der arme, feige Kerl.

Harry lief zu einem großen Grabstein, der als Tisch dienen konnte, entschuldigte sich erst einmal bei dem Toten, der darunter begraben lag, dann breitete er die Zutaten aus.

„Komm her Wurmschwanz und hilf mir!"

Und so bereiteten sie eine leckere Mahlzeit vor – pardon – und so bereiteten sie das Ritual vor.

„Jetzt kommt alles rein!", sagte Harry nach ungefähr zehn Minuten. Wurmschwanz tat, was verlangt wurde. Plumps, plumps, plumps, da verschwanden die Zutaten in den Kessel und vom Baby sah man nur noch die roten Augen, die durch die dickflüssige Masse hindurchschienen. „Jetzt gut umrühren." Wurmschwanz brach den Arm einer Engelsstatue und verwandelte ihn in einen großen Rührlöffel. Wie ein Kind, das seine Eltern stolz machen wollte, rührte er kraftvoll im Kessel herum, bis Harry die Hand hob.

„Das reicht, mein Sklav – ähem – Assistent. Das war ausgezeichnet." Wurmschwanz strahlte ihn an, aber dann verdüsterte sich das rattenhafte Gesicht.

„Muss ich mir jetzt den Arm abschneiden?", fragte Wurmschwanz verängstigt. Harry verzog angewiedert das Gesicht.

„Unsinn! Alles was zu diesem… Ritual noch fehlt ist ein wenig Magie, um das Ganze zu verfeinern – das hat mir mal Mrs Weasley beigebracht." Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte in den Kessel. „Ich hoffe, ich mache das richtig – Rezeptus Perfektus!"

Eine weiße Rauchsäule stieg in den Himmel, es blubberte und zischte laut. Harry und Wurmschwanz sahen gespannt zu – sprangen aber erschrocken weg, als der Kessel so stark wackelte, dass er umkippte und der ganze Inhalt den Friedhofsboden bedeckte. Harry seufzte enttäuscht.

„Schade um den Eintopf, aber wenn alles in die Erde einsickert, dann haben die Toten wenigstens etwas von der Flüssigkeit."

„Eintopf?", fragte Wurmschwanz entsetzt.

„Äh, Ritual –"

_„Harry Potter!"_

Harry und Wurmschwanz sahen zu den Nebelschwaden, die immer noch aus dem Topf quollen. Eine großgewachsene Gestalt trat heraus. Ein Mann, erkannte Harry. Ein Mann, ganz nackt und mit einem perfektem Körperbau, mit einem attraktiven Gesicht und perfekt sitzender, leicht gewellter, dunkler Frisur. Mit blutroten Augen, die ihn gerade aufzuspießen versuchten.

„Wasss hassst du getan, du dummer Junge?!", zischte Voldemort voller Zorn und stampfte auf ihn zu. Wurmschwanz hatte sich sofort hinter der nun einarmigen Engelsstatue verkrochen. Feige Ratte. Harry hob abwehrend die Hände hoch und inspizierte den nackten Mann, der wie die ältere Version des Tagebuch-Riddles aussah, ganz verwirrt.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Eintopf machen, um genau zu sein, Chili con Carne nach Mrs Weasleys Rezept", erklärte Harry, aber diese Antwort gefiel dem anderen überhaupt nicht. „Das Ritual ist zwar nicht so geworden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber das Ergebnis ist immer noch scharf und perfekt ohne dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Kannibalismus haben muss, also beruhige dich." Doch das beruhigte den Mann nicht im Geringsten. Mit einem Satz wurde Harry an den Schultern gepackt und zu dem großen Grabstein, der als Tisch fungiert hatte, gezerrt.

„Uff", machte Harry, als er plötzlich mit dem Rücken auf der Tomatensaft beklecksten Steinoberfläche landete. Voldemort beugte sich über ihn, die Augen rot leuchtend und… irgendwie hungrig. Harry schluckte. „Hey, ich stehe wirklich nicht auf Kannibalismus!"

„Es issst deine Schuld", zischte Voldemort und klang fast so als litt er unter Schmerzen. Vielleicht hatte Harry ein wenig mit den Chilischoten übertrieben. „Diessser Körper issst nutzssslosss!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast", grummelte Harry. Er starrte die leichten Erhebungen der Bauchmuskeln an. „Sieht doch alles ganz gut aus."

„Dasss Problem liegt hier", sagte Voldemort genervt und zeigte auf sein –

„Oh", kam es aus Harrys Mund. „Ähm, ich habe gehört, dass so etwas jedem männlichen Geschöpf mal passiert." Nur Harry nicht, denn Harry hatte nie die besonderen Bedürfnisse, die seine männlichen Mitschüler tagtäglich heimsuchten, selbst erfahren. Und auch jetzt, mit einem attraktiven nackten Mann über ihm, spürte er kein Verlangen nach unanständigen Dingen. Harrys Herz raste und seine Wangen wurden heiß. Nun. Vielleicht spürte er doch etwas. Aber nur ein klitzekleines Fünkchen.

„Ich konnte meinen Körper immer kontrollieren, Harry Potter", sagte Voldemort zähneknirschend. „Diese hormongesteuerten Reaktionen konnte ich immer unterdrücken!" Seine Arme zitterten, als ob sie sein eigenes Gewicht nicht länger tragen könnten, als ob etwas Voldemort nach unten drücken wollte. Harry drehte den Kopf weg.

„Klingt nicht sehr gesund", murmelte Harry und wurde noch röter um die Nase, als er bemerkte, wie atemlos er klang.

„Willst du mir vorschreiben, wie ich zu leben habe? Gesünder ernähren und weniger mit verbotenen Flüchen herumspielen?", höhnte Voldemort.

„Aber nicht doch! Nur weniger morden, das wäre nett."

Voldemort ignorierte diesen Teil. „Sag mir, was du mit dem Ritual angestellt hast", befahl er.

„Ich wollte Chili con Carne mache, nichts weiter!", gab Harry patzig von sich.

_„Du wolltest mich kochen?!"_, schrie Voldemort. Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Du musst deshalb nicht gleich schreien", grummelte Harry.

„Du wolltest mich kochen!"

„Du warst schon drin und Wurmschwanz wollte alte Brösel von Knochenresten reinschmeißen. Das schmeckt doch nicht. Nicht, dass ich was gegessen hätte, schließlich gehöre ich nicht zu deiner kannibalistischen Clique."

„Ich sollte auch nicht schmecken! Es war ein Ritual, um mir einen neuen Körper zu beschaffen!"

Harry blinzelte und sah Voldemort wieder direkt an.

„Ach so", sagte er langsam. Jetzt klang das mit den Knochenstaub gar nicht mehr so unlogisch. Es passte sogar sehr gut zu der friedhöfischen Atmosphäre. Er lachte nervös. „Einen Körper hast du letztendlich doch bekommen. Und es war ich, der ihn dir… gekocht hat, also… kannst du mich gehen lassen und –"

„Mache es rückgängig!", herrschte ihn Voldemort an.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest einen Körper."

„Wie ich schon erwähnte, issst diessser hier nutzssslosss." Voldemort wurde immer unruhiger. Mit einem Keuchen stützte er sich nun mit den Unterarmen auf der Steinoberfläche ab und war Harry somit viel näher. Nach der Wärme im unteren Bereich zu schließen, gab es auch hier nicht mehr viel Spielraum.

„I-Ich weiß nicht, wie – Ah!" Harry stöhnte auf und auch Voldemort entfloh ein erregter Tonklang, als ihre Lenden sich plötzlich berrührten.

Schwer atmend starrten sie sich bewegungslos an. Dann, ganz langsam, beugte sich Voldemort vor und leckte Harrys Hals, die Zähne drückten sich leicht gegen das Fleisch. Harry schluckte. Wie ein Gebet rasselte er gedanklich Entschuldigungen herunter, an seine toten Eltern, an seinen Patenonkel, an Cedric und an alle verstorbenen und lebenden Personen, deren Leben von Voldemort zerstört wurde. Vor allem entschuldigte er sich bei dem Toten, der unter dem Grabstein lag, den sie gerade so unverschämt besudelten.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Harry immer wieder, doch Voldemort drückte sich gegen ihn und seine Gedanken wichen seiner Lust. „So leid…"

„Was?", hauchte Voldemort in sein Ohr und fing an sich gegen Harrys bedeckten Unterleib zu reiben.

„Oh, mh, nicht aufhören", flehte Harry und zog den größeren Mann näher zu sich. Mit beiden Füßen auf der Grabsteinkante, stemmte er seinen Becken nach oben. „Ah!"

Voldemort zupfte an Harrys Hose herum, doch er war zu unkonzentriert, um den Gürtel aufzubekommen. Er fluchte und murmelte etwas. Harrys Kleider verschwanden und Harry keuchte auf und klammerte sich an den warmen Körper des anderen, als seine nackte Haut den noch nicht ganz aufgewärmten Stein unter sich berrührte.  
Aber das war nicht schlimm.

Voldemort presste ihn zurück auf den Grabstein und rieb sich an ihm, biss seine Unterlippe, küsste ihn, drang mit der Zunge in seinen Mund und raubte ihm den Atem.  
Ganz und gar nicht schlimm.

Heiße Hände strichen über seine Brust, zogen sanft an seinen Brustwarzen, streichelten seinen Bauch, umgriffen beide ihrer harten Glieder. Blitze fuhren durch ihre Körper.  
Es war fantastisch, dachte Harry.

Sie küssten sich, rieben sich und dann wurde die innere Flamme in Harry zu flüssigem Lava, das Reiben wurde schneller, Harry schlang seine Beine um Voldemorts Hüften, drückte sich noch enger gegen ihn, zeichnete mit seinen kurzen Nägeln rote Spuren auf dessen Rücken, seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und dann, mit einem erstickten Schrei kam er und wie ein Echo folgte ihm Voldemort. Erschöpft brach der Dunkle Lord über ihm zusammen. Ihre unregelmäßigen Atemzüge wurden ruhiger. In dieser Umklammerung schliefen sie ein.

Sie bemerkten keinen der Gestalten, die mit einem Lichtblitz aus der Spitze ihrer Zauberstäbe, die achtlos auf dem Boden lagen, erschienen. Einer von ihnen, der wie ein älterer Harry aussah, räusperte sich in der unangenehmen Stille.

„Wir… scheinen am Leben zu sein", sagte James Potter, der versuchte, nicht laut loszulachen. Seine Frau lächelte die anderen ehemaligen Opfer Voldemorts an.

„Guten Tag", grüßte sie freundlich. „Mein Name ist Lily Potter und das ist mein Mann, James."

„Äh, ja, also", stotterte ein älterer Herr, der mehrmals vor lauter Verwirrung blinzeln musste. „Frank Bryce. Bin – bin ich etwa nicht mehr tot?"

„Anscheinend nicht mehr", sagte James grinsend.

„Warte mal! Ich war auch tot?", fragte Cedric Diggory überrascht, dann runzeltelte er die Stirn. „Oh, stimmt. Jetzt erinnere ich mich…" Er lächelte schief. „Gut wieder am Leben zu sein, denke ich. Ich bin Cedric Diggory."

„Und Sie sind?", fragte Lily die drei anderen Personen unter den Ex-Verstorbenen.

„Thomas Riddle", sagte der Älteste leicht unterkühlt. „Meine Frau Mary", Mary Riddle lächelte schwach, „und mein Sohn Tom." Tom Riddle, welcher seit einer Weile zu einem bestimmten Grabstein gestarrte hatte und äußerst bleich wirkte, nickte ihnen zu. Frank Bryce stutzte und musterte die Riddles ganz erstaunt.

„Okay", sagte James langsam und sah sich suchend um. „Dort drüben liegt mein Sohn", begann er in einem Plauderton, „und er schlummert in den Armen unseres Mörders, welcher nach dem Aussehen und den Informationen von Dumbledore zu schließen, Tom Riddle ist." Tom Riddel, der in der Nähe stand, zuckte zusammen. „Ich meine, Tom Riddle Junior, also Ihr Sohn –"

„Bitte sprechen Sie nicht weiter!", herrschte ihn Tom Riddle Senior an, welcher die Blicke seiner Eltern auswich. James zuckte die Schultern.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, wo zum Eulenkeks ist Sirius?"

„Oh, James. Sirius wurde nicht direkt von Voldemort –", Cedric zuckte zusammen, „– getötet. Deshalb ist er nicht hier, sondern ist immer noch im Jenseits." Sie umarmte ihren Mann, der aussah, als hätte man seinen Lieblingswelpen getreten.

„Sirius ist jetzt ganz allein!", wimmerte James und erntete von den Riddles einen missbilligenden Blick, während Cedric und der immer noch verwirrte Gärtner Frank Bryce ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern klopften. Lily rollte die Augen.

„Merlin und die anderen Hogwartsgründer leisten ihm bestimmt Gesellschaft, schließlich habt ihr beide immer mit ihnen Poker gespielt. Das verbindet."

„Merlin und Sal schummeln aber die ganze Zeit", sagte James.

„Du und Sirius ward auch nicht die fairsten Spieler."

„Stimmt." James lächelte, dann starrte er Cedric an. „Aber warum bist du am Leben? Du wurdest doch von der feigen Ratte getötet."

„Welche Ratte?", fragte Cedric.

„Die Ratte hinter der Engelsstatue. _Accio Peter Pettigrew!_"

Wurmschwanz quiekte erschrocken und landete unsanft vor James Füßen. Er sah mit wässrigen Augen auf, zu James, dann zu Lily, beide sahen ihn mitleidlos an. Er warf sich zu Boden.

„Oh, verzeiht mir, bitte verzeiht mir! Ich bin schwach, verzeiht mir, ich wünschte ich wäre nicht so feige und hätte euch nicht verraten! Bitte verzeiht mir!" Wurmschwanz zitterte am ganzen Körper und weinte. Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wollte ihn trösten, aber James hielt sie auf.

„Nein, Lily", sprach er mit ernster Miene. „Sein Fehler war zu groß und kann nicht einfach vergessen werden. Wurmschwanz!"

„J-Ja?"

„Es braucht mehr, als eine einfache Entschuldigung und sich-im-Dreck-herumwälzen, damit wir dich einigermaßen wieder gut leiden können."

„Was muss ich tun?", fragte Wurmschwanz hoffnungsvoll.

„Vom heutigen Tag an, sind wir, Lily und ich und auch Harry neben Voldemort–", Cedric und Wurmschwanz zuckten zusammen, „deine Meister, also sprich uns mit Lord und Lady oder Meister und Meisterin an und knie nieder, wenn du mit uns sprechen willst, bring mir Schokolade, wenn ich danach verlange und –"

„James, übertreib nicht!", mahnte ihn Lily. James schmollte.

„Aber Liebling, siehst du nicht, dass wir nun die zukünftigen Stiefeltern eines Dunklen Lords sind? Wir können schon mal üben, diese neue Macht–"

„Benimm dich, James. Wir werden nicht mit solchen Dingen herumspielen, verstanden?"

„Jaaa", grummelte James. „Ach so! Hey, Hufflepuff-Junge, du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort!"

Cedric sah ihn eingeschüchtert an. „Äh, ich weiß nicht, warum ich wieder lebe. Ich heiße übrigens Cedric."

„Es muss ein Plotfehler sein", mutmaßte Lily. „Diese Geschichte war von Anfang an nicht allzu logisch."

„Das macht Sinn", sagte James. „Sollen wir Harry und seinen neuen Liebhaber zudecken?" Lily nickte und James zauberte aus dem Grabstein ein rotgoldenes Himmelbett. Die Riddles und Frank Bryce erschauderten bei dieser respektlosen Behandlung, welche die letzte Ruhestätte eines Toten erfahren musste.

Irgendwo weit weg, in Hogwarts, starb ein Mädchen namens Myrte – erneut –, da sie während der Wiedererweckung durch die Toiletten gereist war, stecken blieb und während einer Klospühlung ertrank. Sie war an diesem Tag besonders schlecht gelaunt und jagte mit ihrem Gekreische sogar Peeves in die Flucht.

Zur selben Zeit nieste Albus Dumbledore, während um ihm herum Chaos ausbricht. McGonagall kam angehetzt.

„Albus! Was sollen wir tun? Mister Potter und Mister Diggory sind verschwunden! Kann es sein, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer etwas damit zu tun hat?"

Dumbledore neigte den Kopf, dann lächelte er die Lehrerin für Verwandlung strahlend an.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht", sagte er fröhlich und McGonagall sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Aber wenn das so ist, warum sind Sie so gut gelaunt? Albus! Die Kinder –"

„Sind nicht mehr in Gefahr und Liebe liegt in der Luft!"

„Was?"

„Diese seltsamen magischen Schwingungen… ja, nichts anderes kann es sein… Harry hat ihn besiegt –"

„Was?!", schrie Alastor Moody, dessen Aussehen ein wenig anders wirkte als sonst.

„Nun ja. Nicht wirklich besiegt", sagte Albus gedankenverloren. Misstrauisch beäugte McGonagall den erleichtert wirkende Moody. „Für eine Weile hat Harry ihn jedoch außer Gefecht gesetzt, denke ich. Hach, das erinnert mich an früher, als alles noch relativ harmonisch war und Gellert und ich –"

„Albus! Nostalgie ist jetzt fehl am Platz!", unterbrach ihn McGonagall. „Ich bin froh, dass es den Kindern anscheinend gut geht, aber wir müssen sie finden, sonst werden hier noch einige krank vor Sorge!"

Plötzlich humpelte Moody eilig davon und murmelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin. „Ich werde dich finden… werde dich vor dem bösen Balg retten…"

„Und gegen Moody müssen wir auch was tun. Der ist nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf", fügte McGonagall hinzu. Dumbledore lachte und winkte ab.

„Ach, wir sind doch alle ein wenig verrückt."


End file.
